The Exchange
by Ketchum
Summary: First in my new series of stories. Syaoran is ordered to return home immediatly, forgetting about his friends, he has a fight with sakura, and risks their friendship forever, but what will happen when there is a fatal plane crash?


After the Cards: The Exchange  
By: Ketchum  
Fic # 1 in the Series  
  
Note from the Author:  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, sorry! This story is a little different than the ones I usually do. It's gonna have sequels and all that nifty stuff, but they can stand out on their own, so make sure you keep an eye out for the sequels!  
  
Another note: Sorry! I uploaded a few fics (this being one of them) and it didn't register the paragraphs! Let's try this again :-P  
  
  
---Prologue---  
--Fifth Grade--  
"Sakura, I" Syaoran began. The two of them were standing on a bridge overlooking a beautiful river.  
"What?" she asked uneasily. He had asked her to come here after they had lunch at Eriol's.  
"I just, I wanted to tell you that you are the best friend I've ever had, and before I came to Japan I was cold hearted and only thought of myself, but when I met you, you were always nice to me, even when I was mean to you, and you care about everyone, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I L…Lo…" he paused. "Thank you Sakura," and with that, he turned and ran off.  
"Syaoran!" she shouted after him but there was no use.   
  
--Sixth Grade--  
Sakura rounded the corner as fast as she could, she could sense something coming from the park. BAM! She ran into something, she began to fall backwards, but someone grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry!" she said looking up. It was no one other than Syaoran.   
"Syaoran!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" she smiled, her best friend was back.   
  
A Week Later  
"Syaoran! We did it!" Sakura shouted across a destroyed building. "And we got a new card!" she squealed. As soon as the area reappeared she ran over to where Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling were waiting for her.   
"Look Tomoyo!" she said handing her the card in her hand.   
"Oh no," Tomoyo said sadly.   
"What was that for?" Meiling asked.  
"I didn't get to film Sakura in her capture," she sighed.  
"Oh Tomoyo," the other three said in unison.  
Sakura changed the subject, "So now that we captured the Void Card, that means you guys are going back, doesn't it?" she asked, hopeful that the answer would be no, but knowing deep in her heart, they had to return.   
"Look at the card in your hand Sakura," Syaoran said quietly. She turned the card over, and read the title "Hope". She looked up to him; he looked to his feet and blushed slightly.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.   
"We're staying! Permanently!" Meiling squealed.   
"Really?" Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes nearly fell out of their heads.   
"Yea, well until we graduate high school," Meiling ran on  
"That's years!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Yay!" Tomoyo hugged Meiling and Syaoran.   
  
  
  
---The Story---  
  
Tenth Grade (Age 16)  
"You can't be serious!" Syaoran shouted.   
"Syaoran, you remember how I came back a few months ago?"  
"Of course, it was so abrupt,"  
"Syaoran, why weren't you called back?"  
"I don't know. I figured it was a," he paused uncomfortably, "girl thing."  
"No Syaoran, it was because IT ran out,"  
"Well why did you have to leave and not me?" he asked hesitantly.   
"Because Syaoran,"  
"Why?" he persisted.   
"Just because," she said sadly.  
"You're lying!" he shouted.  
"No, I'm not, I'm not supposed to tell you,"   
"Meiling, Please"  
"No Syaoran, I'm so sorry," there was a long silence.  
"Meiling! Hurry and get off the phone, it's getting late!"  
"Be done soon mom!" she shouted back, she turned her attention back to the telephone. "Syaoran, I'm sorry, I just, I was at your house today and over heard, and I wanted to give you a heads up, and let you know,"  
"Thanks," he grumbled.  
"Don't be mad at me, please,"  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm thankful for the warning,"  
"Your welcome, I love you Syaoran,"  
"Love you too, bye,"  
"Bye."  
Syaoran pushed the off button on his cordless phone and stared at it for a few moments. Angrily he threw it across the room and hit his head on the wall behind him. "It's not fair," he thought to himself.   
*~*~*~*  
Syaoran laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept much the night before, due to his worry over possibly being sent away.   
"Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura asked.   
"Yes, thank you," he nodded, without lifting his head up.   
"I don't think so," she said poking him in the head.   
"I'm fine Sakura," he sat up and looked her in the eyes. With that she could tell there was something seriously wrong, and turned back around in her seat.   
"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked the two of them. Syaoran laid his head back down. Sakura slightly turned to Tomoyo and shook her head. Tomoyo fell silent as well. The morning bell rang and the rest of the classroom became quiet as Kaho Mizuki entered the room.   
"Okay class, I have a new project for you all," there were numerous groans from the students. "It won't be that bad," she smiled, walking from one side of the room to the other. "What you have to do is take a place of business, here in Tomoeda, and do a report on it. You have to interview the owner, maybe some of the workers, talk about what the company does, things like that. You will be judged on accuracy and creativity of your presentation, and you will work in partners." There were various 'Be my partner!' statements from around the room. "And I will assign them," the teacher added in. "Daidouji and Yamazaki, Mihara and Terada, Kinomoto and Li,"  
"Looks like we're partners," Sakura turned to Syaoran.   
"Yup," he smiled, that little fact cheered him up a little bit, then his face fell when he remembered that he may not even be there to work on the project. He sighed and laid his head back on the desk. Tomoyo looked to Sakura who frowned.   
*~*~*~*  
"So Syaoran, do you want to work on the project after school today?" Sakura asked as they walked to their seats at lunch.   
"Yea, let's try and get it done as fast as possible," he said quickly. Sakura felt hurt; did he not want to spend time with her?   
"Okay," she said sadly. Syaoran realized what he said didn't come out the way he wanted.   
"That way we can have time for other fun things," he added. Sakura smiled.  
"Okay."  
Tomoyo ran over to the duo, "hi!" she said from behind. Causing Sakura to jump. "Hoe!" she shouted.  
"What?" Tomoyo asked confused.   
"You just scared me," she sighed with relief.   
"You should have been able to sense her Sakura," Syaoran said solemnly, looking to his feet. Sakura frowned; he always seemed to point out what she did wrong. "We'll have to work on that," he added.   
"You mean you'll help me?" she asked hopefully.   
"Of course," he smiled one of his rare smiles.   
"Look at that, Li-kun smiling!" Tomoyo said poking him in the cheek. Syaoran batted her hand away from his face. "Moody are we?" she teased.   
"Not in the least,"  
"Yes, you're just being you," she stuck her tongue out at him.   
"Tomoyo, leave him alone," she said. Lately Tomoyo had been a little 'over the top' when it came to teasing Syaoran.   
"Whatever you want Sakura-Chan," Tomoyo beamed.   
*~*~*~*  
Syaoran put his key in the door, turned it slightly to the left, and pushed the door open. "Wei! I'm home!" he shouted.   
"Hello Master Li, your mother called today,"   
"She did?" he asked sadly.  
"Yes, she said she'd call back this afternoon,"  
"Okay, thanks," he said sadly.  
"Hello Kinomoto-san," Wei said, turning to their guest.   
"Konnichiwa Wei," she bowed.  
"I'm going grocery shopping Syaoran. I'll be back in a few hours," he explained, heading out of the door.   
"Okay, so where should we start?" Syaoran asked, plopping down on the couch.   
"Well, our project is on the aquarium, what a fun place! That's where I captured watery!" she explained.   
"That was before I came here the first time, right?"  
"Yea, you know what! Touya used to work there! I wonder if we could interview him," she suggested.  
"Uh, maybe you could interview him, he doesn't seem to like me much," he sighed.   
"Aww Syaoran, he likes you fine," she lied.   
"Thanks," he said gloomily.   
"Okay, well we have him, the owner, and" she counted off her fingers. "Oh I got an idea!" she squealed, sitting down in a chair across from him.  
"What?"  
"We can pretend to interview a fish!"  
"Do you think she'd actually go for that?" Syaoran asked uncertainly.   
"She said she's basing it on creativity,"  
"You don't seem to be at a loss for that at all,"  
"Thank you, thank you very much," she smiled.   
Just then the telephone rang, breaking Syaoran's happy mood. He looked down to the caller ID "Hong Kong" Syaoran stood up. "This may be a little while," he apologized to Sakura. She nodded and he walked into the kitchen. "Moshi-Moshi?" Syaoran answered the phone.   
"Son?" He sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Yes?"  
"I need to talk to you about a very important matter," Syaoran sunk low into his chair.  
"What is that?" he asked, knowing exactly what she was about to say.   
"What would you say about coming home? It's been a while since we've seen you," she explained.   
"Why don't I wait until the break?"  
"How about, it would be easier if you came home now, please," she said sadly.   
"Mother, I'm happy here, and if something happens with the cl,"  
"You mean the Sakura cards, I think the mistress can handle it, she's more powerful than you as it is."  
"Mom please," he pleaded.  
"Syaoran, I want you to come home, I miss you,"  
"Don't lie mother, why do you really want me home?" he said, raising his voice a little bit.   
Sakura fiddled with her pencil, trying to think of the perfect idea for their project.   
"Because your time there is up, Syaoran, I need you home to get ready for the position of leader,"  
"That's a lie too," he stated.   
"Alright, your exchange program ran out, besides, I can't ask Wei to stay there for so long, he needs to be with his family,"  
"Mother, it's already been like 6 years, what's another three gonna do? I really want to finish up this year, please! I'm fine on my own, what if I found place?"  
"No, I don't trust anyone there, I want you home,"  
"Mother! It's not fair!" he shouted. Sakura turned her attention to the kitchen.   
"Don't you dare raise your voice to me! You're coming home and that's final!"  
"Mother!"  
"This conversation is finished, I'll talk to you later about final arrangements,"  
"Please!"  
"Good bye," she said, hanging up on him.   
"Damn!" he shouted throwing the phone across the kitchen, again. Sakura debated whether or not to go into the other room. Syaoran pounded his fist on the table and stood up. He began pacing the room. What was he going do? He couldn't leave, not now, not when his life was just starting to pick up.   
"Syaoran?" he heard, breaking him out of his train of thought. He stopped in his tracks and looked up. "Are you okay?"  
"Yea," he said, trying to hide his anger.   
"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing, everything is fine," he said angrily. There was a long pause.   
"Um, do you still want to work on the project?" she asked.  
"No," he said flatly.   
"Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked, taking a step towards him.   
"Everything is fine Sakura!" he shouted.   
"Syaoran," she said sadly.  
"It's none of your business!"  
"But, if you're upset then it is my . . ."  
"It doesn't matter Sakura! Just leave me alone!" he interrupted.  
"Okay, well I'm going to go then," she said, taking a step backwards.   
"Good-bye," he said, lost in thought. Sakura hurriedly walked into the other room and grabbed her backpack, slamming the door on her way out. Syaoran looked up. "Sakura?" he asked. He stood up and ran into the other room. "Sakura," he said sadly.   
Just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID screen, it was broken, he cursed to himself, that's what he got for throwing the phone too many times.   
"Hello?"  
"Li-kun! It's me, Tomoyo, did you tell her?" Those four words had been a running joke for the past four years, ever since Tomoyo found out he liked Sakura.   
"Tomoyo, no, why do you always ask me that?" he asked angrily.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, I'm just sick of it!"   
"I-I-I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, sounding shocked.   
There was a long silence.  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran said sadly.  
"Li-kun what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it,"   
"Li," just then Tomoyo heard a beep on her line. "I have another call, stay right there," she insisted.  
"Hello?"  
"Tomoyo-chan!" wailed the voice on the other end.   
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know! I just feel so bad! I need someone to talk to," she cried.  
"Sakura, hold on one second, I have someone on the other line, I'll hang up and be right back okay?"   
"Okay Tomoyo," she sobbed.   
"Li-kun?" she asked. There was no answer. "Hello?" She sighed.   
"Sakura?"  
"Right here,"   
"They hung up, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know! It's just a million things,"  
"Like what?" she asked sitting down.   
"Syaoran is mad, I don't know at what, but I've never seen him that mad before,"  
"Yea, I was going to ask, I thought you two were working on the project, did he tell you to leave?"  
"No, I left, oh Tomoyo, I'm worried about him,"  
"Sakura, worried about Li-kun, how precious!"  
"Tomoyo! I'm serious!"  
"I know, I know, I think he'll be okay, why don't you call him?"  
"He's not going to want to talk to me,"  
"Sakura, I seriously doubt that,"  
"He told me to leave him alone," she said sadly.  
"Aw, Sakura, he's just upset, he didn't mean it,"  
"He hates me Tomoyo,"  
"SAKURA! COME HAVE DINNER!" her brother shouted.   
"In a minute!" she shouted back.   
"Sakura, put on a happy face for your family, remember your invincible phrase, and call me when your dinner is over,"  
"okay Tomoyo, you're the best, thank you so much,"  
"Anytime Sakura, be happy, bye!"  
"Bye,"   
*~*~*~*  
"The Kaijou is quiet tonight," Touya said as they ate.  
"Yea," she responded.   
"What? No come back? I just called you a Kaijou, Kaijou,"  
"What?" she asked coming out of her trance.  
"Never mind," he sighed.  
"Sakura are you okay?" her father asked.  
"Yea, just tired," she lied.   
"If you say so," he brother said under his breath.  
"Alright I've got to go out on a, er, to meet someone, and I'll be back by midnight," Fujitaka said, putting his plate in the sink and grabbing his coat off the chair.   
"With who?" Touya asked.   
"Sonomi" he mouthed to his son as Sakura pushed her food around on her plate.   
Touya nodded, and his father was out the door.   
*~*~*~*  
Syaoran sat on the floor of his kitchen, phone in hand, he had just gotten off the phone with his mother once again, she had arranged a flight and everything, and he would leave tomorrow morning. He told himself again and again, he shouldn't have argued with her, just made matters worse. Just then the phone rang again. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"What?!" Syaoran shouted into the phone.   
"Hi, it's Tomoyo,"  
"Sorry, I thought you might be my mother again,"  
"Syaoran, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing, I just had a hysterical Sakura on the phone, worried sick about you, so don't you dare tell me you're fine," she shouted into the phone.   
Syaoran sat down on the ground, "Sakura was upset?" he asked.   
"Yes!" she shouted again.   
"Oh god, Tomoyo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, near tears.   
"Syaoran, please, tell me what is wrong,"  
"I can't, what do I do? I made Sakura upset, I'm the worst person ever,"  
"Calm down, she'll live, what's wrong with you, please tell me!"  
"Tomoyo, just drop it, you'll find out soon enough, I have to go,"  
"No, tell me now,"  
"Oh all right!" he shouted. "I have to go home,"  
"For how long,"  
"Forever Tomoyo!" he shouted.  
"What?" she asked stunned.   
"My mother wants me home, I leave tomorrow morning at nine."  
"Oh Li-kun, I'm so sorry,"  
"You don't understand, I don't want to go back, I never got to tell Sakura, and I made her upset, god, my last day here, and I ruined one of the only two friendships I ever had,"  
"Oh Li-kun," she whispered.   
"Tomoyo, what do I do?"  
"Can't you get a few days more?"  
"No, I tried, I tried everything, you've met my mom, and I tried Tomoyo, I leave tomorrow morning, I can't even say goodbye,"  
"Yes you can, call her, please, tell her you love her, please Li-kun, please,"  
"I can't, it'll just be me screwing something else up, I should go, thanks, bye," he said hanging up on her. Tomoyo placed the phone down and closed her eyes. A tiny tear fell onto the book below her.   
*~*~*~*  
Syaoran took one long look around his apartment. He walked over to the closet and pulled it open. He reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a stack of flattened boxes. He threw them to the floor. Slowly he picked one up and opened it up. He walked over to a shelf by the window and slowly began to place everything into the box. He would have to stay up the whole night if he wanted to get everything packed up before his flight. His inconsiderate mother hadn't even given him time to pack everything. He sighed at sat on the floor. 'Where is Wei anyway?' he asked himself.  
*~*~*~*  
Sakura walked into class, surprisingly early and sat down at her desk. Tomoyo was already seated.  
"You're here early," Tomoyo said, a little upset that Sakura had not called her back the night before.   
"Sorry I didn't call you back last night," she said immediately.   
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine, I fell asleep after dinner, but I decided what I'm going to tell Syaoran,"  
"What's that?" Tomoyo asked, feeling a pang of sadness wash over her.   
"That we're here for him, and if he wants to talk to us he can, but he doesn't have to, and lets just be friends,"  
"You're the best Sakura," she smiled.   
"What time does he usually get here?" she asked.  
"Is that why you got here early?"  
"Of course," she smiled.  
"I'm glad to see you happy again," Tomoyo said, deep down knowing that night Sakura would be sad again, as soon as she found out Li-kun was gone. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about this. Sakura's happiness was her happiness, and so was Li-kun's. She knew she couldn't cry, not in front of Sakura, so she turned and looked to the door.  
"So when will he get here?" she asked.  
"I don't know," she said sadly.  
"Oh okay," she said looking out of the window.   
She thought about what Syaoran had said the day before, how he would teach her how to sense people, she smiled at the thought. She hoped he was okay.  
*~*~*~*  
"Okay class, have a good lunch, and thank you again for being so quiet and well behaved while our guest speaker was here," the teacher said, just as the bell rang.   
"Man, that was long!" Takashi said as they walked out of the room.  
"Tomoyo," Sakura said, her friend looked very upset.  
"Yes Sakura?"  
"Are you okay?" she asked, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder. Tomoyo shook her head. "Tomoyo what's wrong?"  
*~*~*~*  
Syaoran ran through the airport, he had no idea that they would take so long to check his luggage. Then again, everything he owned had to get loaded onto that plane. He looked around. Gate 14 A he said to him self, 14 A. He ran around a corner as fast as he could, "Last call for flight 975 to Hong Kong!" Wei had told him before he dropped him off that he needed to catch this flight because there was no other flight to Hong Kong for the whole day, and his mother would be very disappointed if he didn't arrive. He ran faster and soon his gate was in sight. "Wait!" he screamed.   
"I'll be with you in one moment," the woman at the gate told him.  
"No, you don't understand I need to get on the flight,"   
The woman turned to her walkie-talkie, "Hold on a second," she said. Syaoran sighed and sat down in a chair next to the corridor entrance, he looked out of the window; it was such a gloomy day.  
*~*~*~*  
"Okay Tomoyo, spill it," Sakura said sitting next to her best friend. They had to sit in the cafeteria because it was raining.   
"I'm sorry Sakura,"  
"You didn't do anything, there's nothing to be sorry about,"  
"No, no, listen," she hushed Sakura with her hands. "Li-kun,"  
"Yea, what about him? Do you know why he's not in school today? I hope he's okay,"  
"Sakura, listen," she said, raising her voice a little bit. "He's gone, he went back to Hong Kong,"  
"WHAT?" she screamed standing up. A few gazes turned to her. She sheepishly sat back in her seat.   
"Sakura, something happened, his mother called him home, he didn't give specifics, but he said he was leaving at nine o'clock this morning," Sakura was speechless.   
"Why?"  
"I don't know," she said sadly. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the lunch shift.   
*~*~*~*  
"Oh no!" Sakura shouted, sitting down on the ground. She began to fish through her backpack.  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I left my math book back in the classroom; we have to go back up there,"  
"Okay, let's go back," she said, a little irritated. She loved Sakura, but today had been draining. After lunch they returned to their teacher watching the television. She was watching the news and looked rather upset but she refused to tell the duo what had happened. They had an uncomfortable second half of the school day, with a long period of reading where the teacher left the room.   
"Oh never mind, here it is," she sighed.   
"Well, I'm going to go back to my house since it's raining, and I don't think mother would be very happy if I came home completely soaked,"  
"I understand, call me tonight okay?" Sakura said hugging her friend.  
"I will, be happy Sakura,"  
"Thanks, you too,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye"  
They headed in opposite directions. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out an umbrella. "Monster!" Sakura heard. "Wait!" Sakura came to a stop and turned around. Her brother was in the car and she jumped in.  
"Onichan, thanks so much"   
"You're welcome, so how was you're day?"  
"Fine, how was yours?"  
"Weird, did you hear about the plane crash?"  
"The what?"  
"There was a major plane crash, they didn't tell you at school?"  
"No, how'd you find out,"  
"I was watching the news at home when it happened, this morning," he said.   
"Do you know anything about it?"  
"No, here," he said fiddling with the radio.  
"And the power plant is under new management," the voice on the radio said.  
"That way if anything comes on we'll have the latest news,"  
"Thanks," she smiled.   
"You want a soda?" he asked, pulling into the grocery store parking lot.  
"Sure," she smiled.  
"Be right back," he said, closing the car door. Sakura listened to the news on the radio as it continued.   
"And for some late breaking news, if you haven't already heard, an airplane leaving New Tokyo International Airport at nine o'clock headed for Hong Kong crashed off the coast of Koshi, 201 souls were aboard and there were no survivors," Sakura's thought about it for a moment, could Syaoran have been on that flight? There was a chance, but most likely not, he did leave at nine though, but he wouldn't have been on that flight, and he was headed for Hong Kong, how would she find out if he was on the flight?   
"The weird occurrence was that this was the only flight scheduled to go to Hong Kong today, so it was over crowded, people were worried before the flight took off, but the airport said everything would be fine. There will be a court case where the airport will have to defend it's over booking of the plane, and" Sakura hit the off button and began to cry. Sakura looked to see her brother run through the rain. Touya noticed she looked upset as he approached the car.   
"Sakura's what's wrong?" he asked as he opened the door and heard her crying.   
"That plane crash,"  
"Oh, did information come on about it?" She nodded. "What about it?"  
"I think one of my friends was on the plane,"  
"Oh Sakura, I'm sure there were many flights today,"  
"Not that left our airport at nine o'clock headed for Hong Kong,"  
"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry, it'll all be fine," he said, sure that his little sister was mistaken.   
"You're right," she said, trying not to cry.   
*~*~*~*  
Sakura ran up to her room and threw herself down on her bed. "Sakura, I think you should watch this," Kero said sitting on the floor, sounding uneasy "I've had a weird feeling all day, and when I turned off my video games," Sakura sat up, her eyes were red from the tears. "Hey! You look upset,"  
"I am Kero,"   
"Well then, maybe you shouldn't watch this,"   
Sakura turned her attention to the television set, there was footage of an airplane crashing into an ocean, it burst into flames and spiraled to the water. She watched in horror, all those people. "And now we will scroll the passenger list on the screen. This may not be 100 percent accurate, but bear with us, we should have a finalized list in the next few hours," read the newscaster.  
Sakura looked to the list. Name after name, a group of people with the same last name, a whole family. Tears came to her eyes once again as she watched. Each of the names attached to a person who had their own story. Oh the horror of a crashing plane, just the thought of being on the plane when it happened. She felt a chill go up her spine. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to focus on the names. "Li Syaoran," she read. At this, she couldn't think of anything else to do. She stared at the screen for a few moments more, letting it all sink in. Then it hit her. Syaoran was gone. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw herself on her bed and began to sob.   
Just then there was a knock on her door. She didn't want to answer it, they could let themselves in. She continued to cry as hard as she could. There was another knock as she tried to find her voice. "Come in!" she shouted hoarsely. The door slowly opened, and she heard foot steps approach her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her face towards her visitor. When she saw who it was she blinked, it couldn't be. There, before her, kneeled a soaking wet Syaoran. "Sy-Sy-Sy- Oh God you're alright!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
"I'm so sorry Sakura," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
"Shhh," she hushed him, she didn't want this moment to end, just when she thought the world was coming to an end, after the worst day of her entire life, an angel showed up to comfort her.  
"We have to talk," he whispered.   
"Yes we do," she replied.  
*~*~*~*  
"So you missed you're flight," Sakura confirmed. She sat on her floor, cross-legged, across from Syaoran who sat the same way as her.  
"Yes, and I went back to the apartment, and nothing was there, not even Wei,"   
"So you came here, because it was the only other place you knew of,"  
"Exactly, everything I had was on the plane, oh well, I'm just glad I missed it," he sighed with relief.  
"Me too, you know, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need,"  
"My mother is going to make me come back, I just know it,"  
"Oh! We have to tell Tomoyo you're alright," she said handing him the telephone. "You talk to her, and I'll be right back." He nodded.  
*~*~*~*  
"Dad?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Can Syaoran stay here for a little while?" He stopped his cooking and turned to her.  
"What?"  
"He doesn't have anywhere else to go, please dad?"  
"Since when do you call him by his first name?"  
"Since forever dad, he's one of my best friends,"   
"I know, I'm teasing you Sakura," he smiled. "Of course he can stay."  
"Thank you so much!" she said hugging him. Sakura ran back to her brother's room.  
"Onichan?" she asked while knocking on the door.  
"Come in," Sakura peeked her head in the door. Her brother was sitting on his bed reading a newspaper. She quietly came in and sat on the foot of his bed.   
"Yes Sakura?"  
"Um, you know my friend Syaoran?"  
"The Chinese Gaki? Yea," he said without looking up.   
"He's not a gaki!"  
"What about him?"  
"He's here,"  
"I know, what about him?"  
"Do you have clothes he can borrow?"  
He looked up, "Why?"  
"He's wet because he walked here in the rain from the airport,"   
"What?"  
"He was supposed to be on that flight to Hong Kong this morning; all his clothes were on the flight,"  
"Poor guy," he paused, "What am I saying! Lucky guy! He wasn't on the flight!"  
"I know," she smiled, tears brimming on her eyes.   
"Aw Kaijou," he said hugging her, "I'm sorry,"  
"I'm not a Kaijou, Onichan," she whispered.  
"Sorry Sakura, anything you need, feel free to take, I'll go easy on the Gaki, but just this once,"  
She sat up. "Thank you," she smiled, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.  
"Also, I was wondering if you had an extra sleeping bag Syaoran could borrow," she asked as sweetly as possible.  
"You mean HE'S sleeping here?" he asked somewhat angered.  
"Yea, he has nowhere else to go,"  
"Are you serious? But their family is so rich," he whispered, surprised "Oh, well then, in that case, the sleeping bag is in the closet in the hall,"  
"Thanks," she smiled, hugging him one last time before turning to run off.   
"Sakura wait!" he said jumping over to his dresser. He opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out an old, small sized shirt and pair of pajama pants. "He can have these if he wants, they don't fit anymore," he said, tossing them over to Sakura.  
"Thank you again," she smiled, hurrying back to her bedroom. Syaoran hung up the phone just as she walked in.   
"How was she?" Sakura asked, tossing the clothing to Syaoran.  
"What's this?"  
"Toya said you can have them, go get dry in the bathroom, you're staying here," she insisted. Syaoran smiled as he stood up.   
"Tomoyo was fine Sakura," he giggled.   
"I'm going to call her right now, get a shower while you're at it," she smiled, pushing him out of the door. "And Syaoran?"   
"Yea?" he asked turning around.  
"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered.   
"Thanks," he replied, heading for the bathroom.   
Sakura walked back into her room and picked the phone up off the floor. She quickly punched in Tomoyo's number. The phone rang once, then twice. "Moshi Moshi?"  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Sakura!"  
"He's alright!"   
"I know, Sakura, did he talk to you yet?"  
"About what?"  
"What happened between the two of you the other day?"  
"No, I don't want to,"  
"Sakura, he's really sorry, just trust me, he doesn't hate you,"  
"Thanks,"  
"Talk to him about it," she paused. Please,"  
"I will, I will," she sighed.   
*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, while he showered, Syaoran was recalling his conversation with Tomoyo.  
"Did you guys talk about, you're argument?"  
"Argument? You mean when I yelled at her?"  
"Yea,"  
"No, she was really upset already,"  
"That's because she thought you were dead Li-kun,"  
"Why'd she think that?"  
"Because your name was on the list of victims on the news,"  
"What?"  
"Yea, she probably saw it too, she's probably just relieved," she said choking up.  
"Daidouji? Are you okay?"  
"Yea, I'm fine, it's just,"  
"What?"  
"You're so lucky,"  
"I know,"  
"Go talk to Sakura,"  
"I'm not bringing it up Daidouji, if she does, okay, but I'm not going to say anything,"  
"Li-kun, you're so stubborn sometimes,"  
"You are just as bad," he heard a sniffle on the other line. "Daidouji, be happy okay? Think of Sakura's invincible phrase,"  
"I know, everything will turn out fine,"  
"Exactly, see you tomorrow in school,"  
"You're coming?!"  
"Well until my mom figures out what happened, I mine as well," he smiled to himself.  
"Shame on you!"  
"Sakura's coming back, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Yea, bye!"  
"Bye."  
*~*~*~*  
Sakura hung up the phone and sighed. Today had been one of the longest days in her life. She turned looked over to Kero's drawer and smiled. She stood up and walked out into the hall way. She opened the linen closet door and scanned it for the sleeping bag. She reached to the bottom shelf where it was sitting. The door creaked as she closed it. Once in her room, she unrolled the blue bag and shook it out. She laid it out nicely on the floor and looked to the clock. It was only five o'clock, but she was ready for bed. She turned the television set back on and the crash scene was on the screen again. How many times were they going to show it?   
Syaoran hung his wet towel on an empty rack and headed to Sakura's room. That shower had felt really relaxing. After walking for hours in the rain, only to face one disappointment after another; and the place he finally turned up, the person he could always count on was there as usual. The door was open a crack, and he slowly pushed it open. Sakura was standing watching TV. This was the perfect chance for him to prove his point to her again, she wasn't fully powerful yet. He walked in quietly and came up behind her. He put his arms around her from behind, causing her to jump.   
"Sheesh Syaoran!" she shouted, turning her head so that she was facing his face.   
"I told you," they looked into each other's eyes. "You should have been able to sense me coming," they slowly moved closer to one another.   
Sakura was the first to realize what was going to happen. "Sorry," she sighed, stiffening.   
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"Nothing," she pulled away from him.   
"Sakura?" he asked quietly.  
"Are you still mad at me?" she asked, plopping down on her bed, she put her hands in her lap and stared at them.  
"Sakura," he sighed, he walked over and sat on the floor in front of her. "I could never ever be mad at you, I honestly didn't mean to yell at you, I'm so sorry," he began rambling. "Please, don't be mad at me,"  
"Syaoran, I'm not mad at you, just worried,"  
"Why are you worried?"  
"I don't know," she lied.   
"Sakura," he said sitting up on his knees. He took her hands in his. "Sakura, please?" she looked up to him with tears in her eyes.   
"What if you had been on that plane, what if they hadn't over booked it and made you stay off? Like Kero always says, everything happens for a reason,"  
"Don't think about the what-ifs," he smiled, "they'll make you upset." He stood up.   
Sakura giggled, "I'm already upset," she sniffled, "I don't think it'll make a difference." She stood as well.   
"Aw Sakura," he said hugging her. Sakura coughed, wrapping her arms around him as well. Syaoran rested his cheek on the top of her head.   
"Today was awful," she coughed again.  
"Yea, I know what you mean,"   
"The sick feeling I got in my stomach, I thought I'd never see you again, but you're here,"   
"Please Sakura, it's over, everything is okay, please calm down," he whispered.   
She sobbed harder, "and Tomoyo, I saw her cry for one of the first times ever today,"  
"It's okay," he reassured her.   
"SAKURA! DINNER!" her brother screamed.   
"BE RIGHT DOWN!" she yelled back, breaking their embrace.   
She grabbed a tissue off her desk and began dabbing her eyes. "You like fried dumplings right?" Syaoran nodded. "Alrighty then, let's go," she said making sure her eyes looked normal. Syaoran peered at her oddly. "Don't want them to ask questions," she smiled. He nodded.   
*~*~*~*  
"So, did we have a lot of homework today?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"No, we didn't have any actually," Sakura stopped herself, "Wait, does this mean?" Syaoran nodded.  
"I'm coming back, for as long as I can," he smiled.   
"Yay!" she said jumping up.   
"Kaijou! Sit down!" her brother ordered. Sakura let out a heavy sigh.   
"So Syaoran, have you talked to your family yet?" Fujitaka asked.   
"No sir,"  
"Do they know you're safe?"  
"I'm sure they do," he responded.  
"Well, you re welcome here as long as you need to be here, sorry we don't have more space, but make yourself at home,"   
"Thank you sir," he bowed his head.  
*~*~*~*  
"Feel free to go right in, I'll be home in no more than two hours," Sakura said, putting a key into his hand.   
"Thanks Sakura," he smiled.   
"I like when you do that," she smiled back.  
"See you at home," he said turning to leave.   
"Bye,"  
"Bye," he waved. Sakura turned around and sighed.   
"So, what's with her and Li-kun?" asked Chiharu.  
"He's staying at her house for a while, because, er… his guardian went back to Hong Kong," Tomoyo explained.  
"Interesting, very interesting," Chiharu smiled.   
"Ready for practice?" Chiharu shouted to Sakura.   
"Yup," she smiled running over to her friends.  
*~*~*~*  
Syaoran arrived at the front door to Sakura's house. He put his hand on the knob, it was already open. He walked in and looked around. It was awkward being at Sakura's house when she wasn't there.  
"Is that you Kaijou?" Touya shouted.  
"She's at Cheerleading," Syaoran said as he walked into the living room.  
"Oh, it's you," he said nonchalantly.  
"Need any help?" he offered. Touya was dusting the shelf the television was on.   
"Eh, no kid, just relax," Syaoran nodded and sat on the couch. "So, how is, uh, stuff?" he asked trying to make small talk.  
"Stuff is fine, you?" he said uneasily.  
"Fine here," Touya said, giving up and sitting in a char across from him. "Alright, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, and I mean, I have my reasons, but for Sakura's sake, I'm willing to call a truce,"  
"Okay," Syaoran said. Touya held his hand out to him. Syaoran shook it.  
"So," he began.  
"So," Syaoran responded.  
"You know, you're the kid that tried to beat up my sister a few years back, aren't you?"  
"I didn't try to beat her up," he said defensively.  
"Then what were you trying to do?"  
Syaoran paused, Touya knew about the Clow Cards now, so he mine as well have told him. "That was way back when I first got here, and she had the cards, and I was supposed to get them from her, that's all I was doing,"   
"Really?"  
"Yea,"  
"So you two get along good now?"  
"Yea," he blushed.  
"You like her don't you?" Syaoran stared at him blankly, red as a tomato. "Don't worry, I won't say anything," he smiled. "But it's so obvious, well at least from my stance, dense little monster has no idea,"  
"Why do you call her monster?" he asked, curiously.   
"She hates it," he smiled.  
"Is that all?"  
"Pretty much," Syaoran laughed. "So, are you and Sakura in the same class?"   
"Yea, I've sat behind her since I moved here,"  
"What are the odds? So, do you work with magic?" Syaoran nodded. "I miss my power, and ever since Yuki took mine…" he said sadly, "It's just..." he paused.  
"You worry about her a lot don't you?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yea,"  
"Don't she's perfectly," he paused, then he shook his head, "perfectly capable of taking care of herself,"  
"I know, I just worry about her, my dad too, you know how she gets in her little moods, she doesn't talk to us, I just hope she's okay,"   
"I think she is, just got a lot of things on her mind,"   
"Who wouldn't in her position?" Syaoran just shrugged. Just then the door flung open, then slammed shut. An angry Sakura stomped up the steps and slammed her bedroom door. Syaoran looked at Touya, puzzled. "Like that," he pointed. "Why don't you go talk to her, maybe she'll open up to you," Syaoran nodded and followed her up the steps. He came to her door and heard her crying inside. He gave a little knock.  
"Go away Onichan!" she shouted.   
"It's me Sakura," he responded.   
"Oh, come in," she said, wiping her tears.   
"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.   
"Nothing,"  
"You're lying," he said sternly.  
"Did Onichan send you up here?'  
"Yea, but I would have come up anyway,"   
"I got suspended from the cheerleading team," she sobbed.  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know, my coach just blew up at me, I swear I didn't do anything, it doesn't make sense,"  
"Maybe she had a bad day, I'm sure she didn't mean it Sakura,"  
"I think she did," she cried.  
"You know, you sure have been crying a lot lately, it's not like you," he said moving closer to her.  
"I'm just stressed out,"  
"Would some magical training cheer you up?" Sakura perked up.  
"Magical training?" Kero said popping out of his drawer.  
"How long you been in there?" Syaoran asked.  
"All day," he smiled.  
*~*~*~*  
"Okay, so, you know how to sense Clow cards, right?" he asked. The two of them were in her backyard.   
"Yea,"  
"Well, it's kind of like that, but its auras, it's hard to explain, once you feel an aura, you'll know,"  
"Well how do you feel auras?" she asked.   
"Close your eyes," Sakura did as she was told. "Now, it's like a color, think in colors,"  
"What do you mean think in colors?" she asked opening her eyes.  
"I can't describe it," he hesitated, "Like your aura, it's this pretty pink happy feeling," Sakura giggled. "And Tomoyo is kind of an yellowish, I can't describe it Sakura, here I've got an idea," he said pulling her up off the bench she was sitting on. He walked across the yard. "Close your eyes again," she did as she was told. "Okay, now think," he looked around, thinking. "Think you're looking for me, make sense?" she nodded. "Anything?" he asked.  
"No, this is useless,"   
"Sakura, you've got magic in you, you'll get the hang of it, now think Syaoran," she blushed. Syaoran chuckled to himself. He took a step closer to her. "Anything?"   
"No," she sighed.  
"Keep trying, when you feel something tell me," Sakura nodded. Syaoran slowly walked closer to her, without saying a word. Soon he was standing about three feet away from her.   
"Green," she said.   
"You did it!" he shouted. She opened her eyes.   
"Really?"  
"Yup, that was me," he smiled. "Try again," he said.   
She closed her eyes once more. "Blue."  
"That's your brother,"  
"Really? How can you tell?" she asked, opening her eyes.  
"I sense him too," he said, taking a step closer to her.   
"How do you tell what person it is?"  
"A lot of practice, pretty much just," he paused.   
"What?"  
"You're going to have to work at it a lot Sakura, you just have to get used to who everyone is, like there's so many shades and feelings, just remember, when you feel someone, remember how they are, then later, you know, because everyone has a different aura. Do I make any sense?"  
"A little," she scrunched her nose at him.   
"Want to try again?" he asked.  
"Okay," she said closing her eyes. Syaoran quietly walked up behind her. He stood there, waiting to see if anything happened. Suddenly she turned around and opened her eyes. "I like your aura; it's pretty," she smiled, "a pretty, nature kind of green." Syaoran blushed, realizing how close her face was to his, she didn't seem to notice. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Syaoran tensed up.  
"Well look at you two!" Touya snickered, from the other side of the yard.   
"I didn't feel him," Sakura said disappointedly.   
Syaoran chuckled, "You'll get the hang of it," he smiled.   
*~*~*~*  
The Next morning Kero asked the same question he asked every Saturday morning.   
"It's Saturday right?" Kero asked.  
"Yea," Syaoran responded.   
"We have a picnic with Tomoyo today,"  
"She's brining cake, right Sakura?!" Kero shouted.  
"She always brings you cake Kero,"  
"Yay! Yay! Cake! Cake!" he shouted.   
"Shush! Dad might hear you!" she whispered, angrily.   
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Kero get down," Sakura whispered. Kero flopped into Syaoran's lap.  
"Come in!"  
"Hey, Syaoran, telephone," her brother said, tossing the cordless phone at him.   
"Thanks," he said oddly.  
"Hello?"  
"SYAORAN!" shouted the voice on the other line.  
"Oh, hi,"  
"I missed you so much! We were so worried about you!" Meiling shouted.  
"Thanks, um, have you talked to my mom?"  
"Yea, she's kind of mad at you,"   
"Great," he muttered.   
"She kind of wants you back here too,"  
"No, please," Sakura watched as his face fell.   
"But, when I was talking to her, she was so mad that you hadn't called to check in, and when Wei showed up, with no clue as to where you were, she knew where you were."  
"Figures,"  
"And we waited, and waited for you to call,"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"And you didn't"  
"I know,"  
"So she told me to call you, and you can do whatever you want,"  
"Really?"  
"Really, but she's mad, so remember that,"  
"I can't come back Meiling, you understand,"  
"I mean, she's really mad,"  
"Okay, we'll see what I can do, I should go, talk to you later?"  
"Yea, bye,"  
"Bye-bye,"  
Syaoran hung up the phone. "Meiling?" Sakura asked.  
"Yea," he sighed.  
"Are you okay?" he nodded, his mother mad was not a good thing, he couldn't go back, if he did he risked not returning. "Syaoran, don't be sad," she insisted. He refused to get upset again.   
"My mom really wants me back,"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, it's not a good idea, I have a bad feeling about returning, a really bad feeling, something is fishy about it,"  
"Well, you're not going back, besides I don't want you on a plane, no planes,"   
"Okay Sakura, no planes," he smiled.   
*~*~*~*  
"That was a really fun picnic," Kero said as the trio approached the front door of Sakura's house.   
"Yes it was, now get in the bag," Sakura told him. Kero did as he was told. Sakura looked at her watch. "We don't have to be home for another hour, wanna go for a walk?" she asked.   
"Sure,"   
The duo slowly walked, talking about the days events. It had been the usual. Tomoyo brought a load of food, cakes for Kero who got really hyper and excited about them. They ate, and rode the train back to Tomoeda. They soon approached the park. "The sun is starting to set, we should head back," Syaoran said, he didn't want to get Touya mad at him.   
"We'll make it back in time," she smiled. There was a large gust of wind. Sakura shivered, and looked over to Syaoran. "It was fun having you on our picnic," she smiled. Usually it was just her, Tomoyo, and Kero.   
"Thanks, it was fun coming," he replied.   
"Syaoran I,"  
"You what?"  
"I have something to tell you,"  
"What is it Sakura?"  
"Well," she turned to him and looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. "Aw never mind," she said.   
"Sakura, what is it?" he asked, quite curious now.   
"It's not important," She looked him in the eyes, "we should head back," Syaoran agreed.   
*~*~*~*  
Sakura sat out on the deck, thinking. Just then she felt a little greed aura. She turned around, and there stood Syaoran. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.  
"Thinking,"   
"About what?"  
"Lots of stuff," she responded, standing up, she headed back inside the house.   
"Wait," he said grabbing her hand. She turned around.  
"Yea?"  
"Stay for a little while?" he pleaded.  
"Sure," she said, moving to the railing.   
Syaoran stood behind her. He put his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled, putting her hands on his. "Sakura?" he whispered.  
"Yea?" she asked turning around.   
"Um, I,"   
"Hmm?" she asked, slowly moving forward, he did the same.   
"Did I ever tell you how,"  
"What?" she asked in a daze.   
"How," he paused, moving a little closer, "how," his voice quieted, "how." She leaned up and stopped his stuttering with her lips. At first neither of them knew what to do. Sakura closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Inside her, knowing things were about to change, big time. Syaoran on the other hand had been thinking about what Sakura may have been trying to tell him in the park. Taking a wild chance, he decided to find out, never expecting this. She deepened the kiss, putting her hands around his neck. Slowly, they broke the kiss and took a breath. However, Sakura hadn't had enough and kissed him again. Syaoran gladly welcomed it. Then he pulled away. "How," he started again. "How I love you?" he asked, smiling and blushing at the same time. Sakura didn't respond, but rather kissed him again.   
"I love you too," she whispered when they finally broke the kiss. "Please don't go back," she said sadly, laying her head on his shoulder.   
He rubbed her back. "I'm staying Sakura, I promise," he said. The two of them sat down in the lawn chair that Sakura spent many evenings watching the stars in.  
"See that?" she asked, pointing to the sky. He nodded, "That's my star," she smiled turning to him.   
"Wow," he said in awe, "It's beautiful."  
"Yup," she smiled, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes.   
*~*~*~*  
"Hey Sakura, I was just," Touya stopped mid sentence when he realized she wasn't in her room, and neither was Syaoran. The only trace of life was the little stuffed bear playing video games. "Kero, where are they?"  
"I don't know where Syaoran is, but Sakura is on the deck looking at the stars," he said.  
"Thanks," he said, heading upstairs to the deck.   
He sneaked in the door and looked over to the chair. There they were, sound asleep, together. He boiled inside. "Sakura!" he shouted. Sakura jolted out of her sleep, as did Syaoran.  
"Onichan!" she shouted, surprised.   
"What are you two doing out here?" he asked angrily.  
"We were watching the stars, and must have fallen asleep," she said hoping he would believe her.  
"Like that?!" the two of them nodded, giving him innocent looks.   
"Had to know it was coming sooner or later," he rolled his eyes, "Come inside, it's cold," they nodded and followed him inside.   
*~*~*~*  
"So you're what? Sixteen?" he said to the two of them as they sat at the kitchen table. The duo nodded. "That's how old I was, when . . ."  
"When what Onichan?"  
"When I met,"  
"Kaho?" Sakura interrupted.  
"Yea," he said sadly, staring into his coffee cup, running his finger around the rim.   
"You miss her don't you?" Sakura asked.  
"This is not something we need to talk about, so, what I was just going to say, don't make any mistakes,"  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
"The two of you, you have something. Before I lost my magic, I could sense it, please, don't mess that up," Syaoran and Sakura looked at him, mouths hanging wide open. "That doesn't mean I like you kid," he pointed at Syaoran standing up. He turned and walked out of the room.   
"I guess he approves," Sakura smiled.  
"Never would have guessed," Syaoran sighed.  
"To tell you the truth, he was the one I was most worried about telling," she giggled.  
"Me too,"   
  
That night, on the telephone.   
  
"Yuki, I,"  
"You what?"  
"I'm going away,"  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't want to be bound by the restrictions of the community college, I think I need to move away,"  
"What about us?" Yuki asked.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said uneasily.  
*~*~*~*  
  
---Epilogue---  
Touya moved away and attended a university in Northern Japan. Syaoran took his room and stayed with the Kinomoto's for years to come, dum dum dum . . .   
  
End Note: So what do u think? Lemme know! (btw: keep an eye out for the sequal "The Wedding" – not necessarily what you expect bwahahah!) 


End file.
